Neutral Chemistry
by The Forgotten Alchemist
Summary: ON HOLD! Rogue's powers prevent her from ever being able to touch another person. But what happens when she meets a guy with the same powers and same problems? Will their powers cancel out and allow Rogue to finally experience love? R&R please.RogueX?
1. Like No One Else

YAY this is my first ever written down fan fic! I hope u remember that when you review. I've been working on this story for a long time though I never got around to actually writing it down. I hope that u like it. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. I still have to write it though but I kno where it goes so it shouldn't take too long

Summary: Rogue's powers prevent her from ever being able to touch another person's skin. Because of this she cannot allow herself to fall in love with anyone, nor get to close physically or emotionally. But what happens when she meets up with someone with similar powers? Will their powers cancel out and neutralize or only make it worse? Will Rogue finally be able to love and be loved in return? Touch without any consequences?

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or Full Metal Alchemist. Though if i did...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neutral Chemistry**

_Chapter 1: Like No One Else_

It was a normal day at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. The sun was out and shining with all its might in a vain attempt to warm the town of Salem Center in Westchester County, but the chilly autumn air was fighting fiercely and winning too. The X men were scattered about doing their own separate things.

As punishment for destroying Kitty's science fair project, Sam more commonly known as Cannonball, was raking up the orange and red leaves off the lawn but as bobby came along and began helping him as payment for homework it became less of a punishment and more of a game to see who could make the biggest pile. Scott (Cyclops) was reading the daily paper on a bench, occasionally glancing at Jean who was helping Kitty(shadowcat) with her new project while throwing in a couple of how to get the guy advice. Kurt(nightcrawler) Rahne(Wolfsbane) and Jaime also known as Multiple were playing tag, all cheating and using their powers to catch the others. Logan(Wolverine) was off to the side in view of the others and with the others in view, fixing up his motorcycle and giving it a new coat of wax. Ororo (Storm) too was outside tending to her garden and having a conversation with Hank(Beast) about planting and harvesting techniques. Every x man was outside, busy and for the most part, enjoying themselves. Every x man except for Rogue.

Always the outcast and loner, Rogue was sitting inside listening to music, attempting to read a novel for class, though she couldn't make much sense of it, and after giving up, she began staring outside at the others and their actions. Deep down inside Rogue wanted to join Sam and Bobby, she could definitely make a huge pile of leaves in the shortest amount of time, she wanted to laugh and giggle, though shed never admit it, about guys and how to get them, she knew a thing or two, she wanted to play tag and run around and take care of bikes and plants and all that stuff...well maybe not but she did want to be able to hang out with the other x men. She wanted to be normal. Rogue was a social outcast not because others made her that way. It was because she had to be. For her sake and theirs. She couldn't get close to anyone ever or they both would get hurt. Rogue was living her life knowing she would never know the touch of another's skin...

ding dong

Rogues head perked up from her melancholy daze at the sound of the front door being rung. She wondered if anyone else was inside the mansion and who would get the door. She was so comfy, she didn't want to move.

ding dong

Rogue strained her ears for the sound of footsteps heading to get the door or for someone to call out "I got it" but it never came. Maybe she hadn't heard them.

ding dong

It was the third time now and still no one answered the door. Rogue, acknowledging that she was the only person in the house, which made her feel very lonely, and that it would have to be her who answered the door, reluctantly got up and headed towards it.

ding dong

When she opened the door she found herself facing the back of a person in a red coat who was walking away. But upon hearing the front door open the person turned around to face Rogue, whose breath was taken away at the very sight of this person.

(AuthorsNote-bonus points to who ever can figure out who inspired the appearance of this person! Also please note that this person is **NOT** the actual person, and the similarities are only by appearance and name. Its just a shout out to this person and their anime. I'm pretty sure that there is a term for this but I don't know it)

To say this person was anything less than hot or gorgeous was an insult. The guy standing was taller than Rogue but nowhere near Piotr's(collosus) height. He had long blonde hair that was tied back and braided, yet some of it escaped here and there. His bangs partially covered his face but his golden eyes were able to pierce through them like beams of light. He wore black leather pants and a black shirt trimmed with white and a hook at the top. This shirt was covered mostly by a red cloak complete with hood and a strange symbol on the back. She could see a shiny silver chain hanging out of his pocket This interesting outfit was finished off with a pair of white gloves. He was like nothing Rogue had ever seen before...

And she was like nothing he had ever seen before. Clearly favoring a dark theme, she wore black and green boots, black stockings with a black leather skirt that was well above her knees. She had on a black tank top that showed off her stomach but she also wore a see-through top that hung off her arms very nicely. On her neck she wore metal studded choker and on her wrists matching wrist bands, all leather. The final touches were a pair of black gloves. Her shoulder length auburn hair went almost unnoticed compared to the white streaks in her hair that were neatly parted down the middle. It was certainly the first thing that grabbed one's attention. However that attention was stolen by her beautiful green eyes(AuthorsNote: I'm not sure if her eyes are actually green or not but I'm making them green, if that makes you angry, sorry. Also if you haven't figured out who this guy is do it fast cause he's gonna get introduced in the next paragraph.)

"Uh, hi, is this the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters? Or is it Institute for Higher Learning? I heard the name changed." He asked her as he scratched his head.

"Its higher learning. The gifted youngsters grew up. And uh yeah, yeah it is." Rogue replied as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, good, I only had a vague address: Salem Center, Westchester County and a lane that had a 'G' in it." He said with a relieved look on his face. ('Wow, looks like she's southern. Its a nice accent.' he thought) "Oh, and that it was a huge mansion."

"Yeah, well there are only so many mansions in Salem. Ya haven't been lookin' long have ya?" She asked.

"No like you said there aren't that many mansions around here. It sure is huge," He said as looked at the mansion."is it just as huge inside?" Rogue gave him a slight nod.

"Are you a new student?" she blurted out, startling him. "Sorry I was just wonderin'."

"Thats alright," he said with a smile. "yeah I'm planning to be. Oh look at me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Edward Elric," And he held out his hand after quickly examining his gloves.

"People call me Rogue," and she took his hand after adjusting her gloves to make sure that no skin was revealed. She didn't want to drain a newcomer, a hot newcomer. He smiled at her and she had to give herself a mental smack when she noticed that she was blushing. 'You can't have any feelings for some guy...nor any guy and you know exactly why. Snap out of it!'

"Well, uh do you mind if I come in? Its kinda cold out here"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Yeah, definitely, come on in."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay ch 1 is done! im so happy! please review ch two is coming soon!


	2. A Familiar Expression

hi everyone. a couple things:

i kno that i said i would post soon but when there's three teens all waiting to get on the computer and the occasional dad, its hard to get decent computer time. not to mention finals week and regents (a state test you have to take in New York and NO WHERE ELSE which isnt fair!) and when i said i knew where the story was going i only had a vague idea ive had to expand it.

as a reminder this Ed is not the Full Metal Alchemist that we all know and love. He is just a just a person with the name and appearance of the Full Metal Alchemist. Therefore this stories Ed will have a different personality. Though i'll probably through in some references of the real eds personality.

also i changed the rating because i was gonna include some slight small lemon but i decided against it. some of my friends are reading this and im not sure if i want them to know how...descriptive i can be(it is always the quiet ones). Hi guys!

Please Review!

here it is, finally and im so sorry it took so long. Ch 2...

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or Full Metal Alchemist. Though if i did...laughs evilly then coughs uncontrollably

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: A familiar expression_

"Yeah, definitely, come on in." Rogue said holding the door open for him.

"Thanks," he said and walked inside. "Professor Xavier is the guy I want to talk to about living here, right?" Rogue nodded. "Where can I find him?"

"Oh right, he's out right now. He should be back soon though... I guess I should tell someone that you're here." Rogue beckoned Ed to follow her and they headed towards the court yard to tell Storm of their hot (again Rogue was forced to mentally smack herself) new arrival. Rogue felt slightly awkward leading Ed down the hall as their footsteps echoed in the empty mansion. She felt like a proper host would give him a tour as the walked but she was the last person you would call proper. And then she realized something. She liked him...a lot. This had become obvious as she stared at him when she thought he wasnt looking; and at how she blushed when he caught her looking.'Great,' she thought, 'someone else who'll make my life harder'. As she thought this she couldnt help but hate herself for it. Even though she knew full well that they could never be together, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He was just so hot! Not to mention the very good chance that he probably didn't even like her back. It was hopeless in her thoughts.

And it was hopeless in his thoughts too. Unknown to Rogue he was thinking similar thoughts. 'She's definitely not like any of the girls that I've ever met and yet...theres something about her that makes me want to be with her...Wait what am I thinking? There's no way that I can be in a relationship right now or maybe ever, not after...'

"Everyone else is out here," said Rogue. "Let me find Storm; she's in charge when the professor isn't here." Rogue left Ed and headed for the garden where Ororo was probably tending to her plants. But suddenly there was a huge explosion from behind her and she turned to find Ed running towards her.

"What's goin on?" Rogue asked Ed

"I dont know! I was just waiting for you to come back and then I saw a glowing card fly towards me really fast so I moved to the side to avoid it and it exploded!" Ed said amazingly fast without a breath.

"What!" asked Rogue. "That sounds like Ga-" But now it was her turn to see a glowing playing card head towards them. "Watch out" she yelled and pulled Ed (who did not see the oncoming card) away from it but it swerved towards them and exploded as it hit the ground. They jumped out of the way to avoid the blast only to have the force of it push them away. They tumbled and rolled on the ground and when they stopped Ed was on top of Rogue. Both blushing like mad Ed, got off of her.

"What's going on! What's attacking us?" Ed asked as he quickly helped her up.

"Not what, who," She said as they began to run away into the nearby woods. "Its Gambit, and where there's Gambit ya can bet there's-" but a blast of swirling fire roared overhead and to avoid it Rogue pulled Ed behind a tree."-Pyro. There might be more of 'em but I doubt it" she said as she stuck her head out to see if another flame was coming. When it seemed clear, they ran to another tree, their previous one being scorched.

"More of who?"

"Magneto's acolytes"

"Why are they attacking? We haven't done anything, have we?"

"Doesn't matter if we did, basically they're our enemies. But I would like to know why they attacked now of all times. C'mon," she said as she pulled Ed out from behind the tree in order to dash for another. "Where are the others? Ya would think they woulda heard the explosions." They peaked out again only see to fire heading towards them and as they went to the other side of the tree a card appeared to come out of nowhere and landing in front of them, the card exploded, sending them through the now fire, partially scorching their clothes and burning Ed's gloves. As they landed, Rogue hit her head against a tree and lost consciousness.

"Rogue? Rogue? Rogue, wake up!" panicking he grabbed her hand and felt her wrist for a pulse, not noticing that his bare flesh was touching hers...

Finally the other x men arrived to investigate the explosions they had heard. They found a strange boy over the now unconscious rogue and assumed he was the one responsible for all the commotion.

"Hey! Get your pathetic ass away from her!" Ed looked up to find a tough looking guy staring back at him with a group of teens not that much apart in age from Ed himself. "I said get away from her now!" and with this, sharp claws were extended from his knuckles. A very intimidating image indeed, and so Ed slowly got up with his hands raised as if he were being arrested. "I didn't do anything! We're being attacked!"

"Huh, you mean, like, by you! What did you do to her!" said a brunette in a pink sweater

"Me? I didn't do anything. It was pryo-maniac or something! and gambits-alot"

"Really? Because from where I'm standing it looks it was you who did a lot" Said a guy with ruby sunglasses

"No! it wasn't me! I swear I-" but before he could finish his sentence Gambit appeared from above and grabbed Ed, putting his arm under Ed's neck, slighly choking him but only enough to keep him from struggling. "Gambit's so sorry to interrupt but Magneto has business with this one."

Ed didn't like the sound of that at all. Ed, with a boldness he didn't know he had, attempted to jab Gambit in the gut with his elbow but Gambit managed to keep hold of him. "Gambit would'nt do that if he were you." he said and grabbed Ed's ungloved hand. Gambit was in the middle of pulling Ed's hand behing his back when he froze. He then put on a face of that looked like he was in pain or choking, to the x men it was a familiar face though they could'nt quite place it. Ths strange boy had a familiar face on himself. Then suddenly with a grunt each, the boy pushed away Gambit, who passed out on the ground, and dropped to his knees breathing hard.

"Whats going on?"asked a black woman with long silver hair. Ed got up and used a low branch to support himself. Suddenly the branch began to glow. Ed seeing this let go and the branch then exploded. Landing on the ground he touched a large rock which also exploded when he removed his hand and the blast threw Ed towards the x men. They backed up slightly still not trusting him.

"How did he do that?" asked a teen with a german accent(AN: i wont write the way the accent sounds because its too hard for me) to a redheaded girl.

"I don't know but it seems a lot like-"

"Hey gambit, did you get the kid?" yelled Pyro with his australian accent as he ran from behind a bush and stopped dead to find the x men all there and Gambit unconscious. Doing the only thing he could think of he sent a wave of swirling fire towards them. The redhead held up her hands and an invisible shield formed in front of them, protecting them from the fire. Ed stared at it in amazement. Figuring that there was little he could do Pyro picked up Gambit and with some difficulty ran away. Still breathing hard Ed noticed a hand in front of him and Ed looked up to find the german kid offering to help him up.

"Looks like you were telling the truth." he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay finally chapter 2. whoo that was a long chi stayed up late doin this one. Well anyway i hope you enjoyed it. Please review it! i dont have that many reviews and i would greatly appreciate more of them. I'll give out free milk and cookies...or shoutouts...please!

Chapter 3 is on its way and hopefully u wont have to too long. Again Im sorry!

Also i have a little question: What would be an updated version of the name Alphonse? And an updated version of the name Winry? Im thinking about including them, but only if i get reviews(...im such a review whore.)


	3. What I Do

And here it is chapter 3. i was dedicated to posting this soon. But my chemistry regents seemed to be determined to distract me. Damn those tests. Not to mention the fanfiction writer's worst nightmare: Internet problems! both the internet and the phone weren't working. i had to go 3 weeks without internet or phone!

I did have an idea as to where i wanted to take this story but a dream gave me an idea that i have to include, so the story is a little blurry as to where its gonna go and eventually end. But don't worry its stilll coming along.

Anyways thanks for checking out my story. I can't believe how many hits i'm getting(and how few reviews) Mucho thanks to those who do review. It's people like you that make me stay up really late to write this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own X men evolution, full metal alchemist, or barney (ugh i hate barney). I just want to take him and his stupid face and take a flame thrower and alot of gasoline and a couple swords and hammers and... did i let that out?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3: What I Do _

Still breathing hard Ed noticed a hand in front of him and Ed looked up to find the German kid offering to help him up.

"Looks like you were telling the truth." he said.

Being slightly weary he took the hand without thinking. Suddenly the sucking feeling hit Ed; just like a few moments ago and before he knew it, the German kid was on the floor, unconscious. Then as he saw the anger in the group's face he felt something strange, heard a faint poof! and with a smell of sulfur noticed that he was now upside down in a nearby tree. A branch snapped and he fell but just before he hit the ground, he poofed again and found himself landing on top of the guy with claws. Definitely the wrong person to land on. Another poof, and exhausted from the whole ordeal he landed in a strange room. (AuthorsNote: i cant remember how this room looks like so i'll just improvise)

Where he was, he didn't exactly know but it was definitely some kind of den or office. He got up with some difficulty and looked around. It was a comfy looking room; very large and spacious. There were several bookcases filled with so many books that it would take him who knows how long to read. There was a fireplace handy for the cold New York winters. There was a large window and, in front off it, a desk. The desk had all the usuals on it. A computer, pens, paper, pencils and yet there seemed to be an item missing. There were paintings and photographs framed and hung on the walls. It was a very friendly environment. There was also a nice comfy couch which he sat on.

He felt quite at peace here. But the peace was soon shattered as panic hit again and he remembered that he had no idea where he was. He looked around the room for a phone but it was no where to be found. Surely a den/office would have a phone? 'Apparently not' thought Ed as after looking everywhere he found no phone. He decided to check out the contents of the desk ('maybe there are some papers with the address on it or an envelope') but found no chair. How could there be no chair and no phone? He picked up a pen and began twirling it between his fingers; he then turned around to the window and found the outside slightly familiar and yet as he stared at the angel fountain he couldn't quite place it. Too many things where on his mind. Where had he seen that?

"Its a lovely fountain isn't?"

Ed turned quickly turned, startled by the voice, and dropped the pen which he had failed to notice, was glowing. It hit the floor and a small explosion caused Ed to jump forward almost colliding with the speaker.

He looked and saw an older bald man in a wheelchair with a familiar face looking at him, slightly confused, but kindly none the less. There was a wisdom in his eyes that Ed knew could only come from numerous experiences.

"Well hello. And what might I ask is your name?" The man asked

"Elric. Edward Elric" replied Ed.

"Well, Mr. Elric what would you be doing in my office? It was locked when I left." The man did not seem to be angry with him, instead he seemed to be curious.

"Um, well actually, I'm not too sure of that myself. I just kinda...got here."

"I see. Would that be with the use of your powers?"

Ed nodded in amazement. How did this man know that Ed was a mutant? Was it that obvious? Who was this man? Ed had definitely seen this man somewhere but just like the fountain he couldn't remember.

"Oh, please excuse me. I don't recall introducing myself. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am the...headmaster if you will of this institute." And _then_ it hit him. He had passed the fountain on his way to the mansions door but he had been too nervous to really paid much attention to it. As for the professor, there had been a picture of him on the paper where he had learned about Xaviers institute, but Ed had been too excited about the mansion and how it was a home for all mutants in need.

And so this was the man who provided that home and safety to the mutants. Who helped them learn how to control their powers. He had heard in a bar somewhere that the professor was perhaps the most powerful telepath on Earth. The thought was a little scary to Ed. Was he reading his thoughts now?

"It's uh, a pleasure to meet you, sir. " Ed replied. The professor smiled.

"May I call you Edward?" Ed nodded. "Well how can I help you Edw-" but the professor stopped midway and looked somewhere off to the side. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, it seems we will be interrupted soon. Puzzled Ed stared at the professor until the door behind the professor opened abruptly and the guy with the ruby red sunglasses came in.

"Professor! There's been an attack! Some kid attacked Rogue and Night-" But the guy stopped when he found the 'kid' standing in front of the professor. "There he is, the kid!"

"**WHO YOU CALLING SOME LITTLE KID THAT PLAYS WITH ACTION FIGURES AND WATCHES BARNEY**?" Ed yelled. Both the professor and the sunglasses guy seemed suprised at the reaction that Ed had displayed. But Ed was too steamed up to notice.

"I don't believe that Scott said that, Edward. But going on to more important matters what is this I hear about an attack? What happened exactly?"

"Everyone was outside when we heard some explosions. We went to check it out and as we headed into the forest we found Rogue unconscious and him over her. Then Gambit appeared and said something about Magneto having some business with him. That's when Gambit passed out. Then Pyro came and fought a little, left. Then Kurt tries to help him up and Kurt passes out too! Then he poofs around a bit and disappears." Scott explained quickly.

"Well, that was certainly a lot of information in a short amount of time." Said the Professor a little confused from the fast explanation. "You said Rogue was unconscious? Perhaps we should go downstairs and give her a visit. We can continue this conversation on the way down." And so they headed down to the infirmary.

"Edward," the Professor asked. "What exactly did you do to Rogue, Gambit and Nightcrawler?"

"I didn't do anything to Rogue! We were running away 'cause we were being attacked and then a card came out of nowhere and exploded. The blast sent us flying and Rogue hit her head on a tree. I was trying to wake her when they came and accused me of attacking her. And...I'm not entirely sure what I did to Gambit and Nightcrawler. In fact that's why I came here! To find out what I did to... people." Ed turned his head away from them.

It had happened a while ago but the memories were as fresh as if they had just happened. He would never forget that night...

"Well it sounds like what you did, you did by accident," said the Professor. "But that still doesn't explain why Magneto would have business with you."

"Don't ask me to explain! I've never even met Magneto," Edward replied. "Hell, I've never even heard of him or his acne-something."

"Acolytes" Scott said.

"Whatever" replied Ed. He wasn't sure if he liked this guy very much.

"Well, it seems that I will have to do some investigating of my own about this business," The Professor said. "In the mean time let's see how the students are doing." They entered the infirmary to find Rogue on a bed. She seemed to be fine and the only wire connected to her was for her heart rate. Nightcrawler was laying in the bed next to her with wires on his head.

"Ahh, Xavier," said a voice behind them. Ed turned to see who was talking and who he saw startled him a bit. It was a very tall, very blue and furry person. "I see that you're back and seeing as how you are accompanied by a new student I believe I can assume that it was a successful trip."

"Well I'm afraid that you assumed wrong, Hank. Though the trip itself was lovely, I'm afraid I came back empty handed. As a matter of fact, this young man came to the mansion himself, and apparently ran into some trouble but we'll discuss that later," the professor turned to face the Ed who was wearing a face of awe. "Edward, this is Hank McCoy, although the many of us call him by his code name, Beast. Hank, this is Edward Elric." Ed was about to shake hands with this blue and furry man when he remembered that his hands were no longer gloves but scraps of cloth hanging limply from his hands. Instead he nodded his head and said hello.

"Well Hank could you tell me how Rogue is doing?" the Professor asked.

"She's doing fine. A slight concussion is all that's wrong. She'll be up and running in no time at all." Ed breathed a sigh of relief. He had been wondering whether she was alright. She had hit her head pretty bad. "Nightcrawler on the other hand is unconscious though I'm not entirely sure why," said Beast as he led the others next to Nightcrawler's bed. "He's brain waves are strangely familiar. I'm quite sure that I've seen these brain patterns before but at this moment, I'm disappointed to say, I can't remember where I've come across them before."

"Well, for that it seems for some sort of an answer we will have to talk to Edward," said the Professor

"But I've already told you, I don't really know what I do."

"Why don't you just explain to me what you do know."

"All know is that I can't touch people. Whenever I do I feel this weird...I guess you can call it a sucking feeling. And then the person I'm touching passes out. (the Professor, Beast and Scott all find this familiar) And if its a regular person, I, well...for example: if I were to touch an Olympic swimmer, I would be able to swim like they did, or even better! (now this was very familiar) But if I touch a mutant I would kinda... have their powers. I don't know why or how I do it. All I know is that I can't control my powers and well, I haven't been able to touch anyone without knocking them out for a long time...I can't even remember what it feels like to touch another person..."

While Edward's mind was in another place, the Professor, Beast, and Scott's minds were all in the same place. And there was no doubt in their minds as to where they had heard this very familiar explanation before. The first to say this was only two beds away...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

my third chapter. i hope you enjoyed it (though it seemed kinda boring) The next chapters should have more action or be more romantic. But these chapters are necessary. they are the foundation for the good stuff thats to come.

WHEN YOU REVIEW PLEASE TRY TO ANSWER THIS:

what would be an updated 21st century version of the names Alphonse, Hoenheim, and maybe Winry? I'm deciding now whether to include these characters and more in later chapters. I greatly appreciate your ideas and suggestions thank you

Keep reading ch 4 is on it's way!

You know its funny. when i write these ch on wordpad or whatever they come out to be three pages long in regular font, size 12 but when i post them they come out short...


	4. He Was Not

Just when you think that the bad days are gone it strikes again with a vengence. just when u think yay, the internet is fixed, something else happens. We go to connecticut and then New Jersey to visit family. leaving me no access to the net unless i beg my cousin to let me go on her computer. and even then i couldn't concentrate on the story with all her kids yelling in the back. ive been gone for a month but now im back. for all of you who have been waitin and cursing me out for not updatin forgive me and if you cant at least dont blame the story. again im sorry. bad alchemist! no cookies for me.

anyways, i now present chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or Full Metal Alchemist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4: He Was Not..._

"All I know is that I can't control my powers and well, I haven't been able to touch anyone without knocking them out for a long time...I can't even remember what it feels like to touch another person..."

There was no doubt in the professor's, Beast's or Scott's mind as to where they had first heard the very familiar explaination Ed had just given them. The first to say this was only two beds away...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see us Professor?" asked Jean as she entered Xaviers room, followed by Wolverine.

"Yes, it seems we have a bit of interesting information that I think I should share with you."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that new kid?" asked wolverine.

"Yes, please sit." he said and they took a seat next to Scott and Beast. "It seams that the new student, Edward Elric, has some very interesting abilities."

"What kind of abilities? They must be very unique and powerful for you to call us down here to talk about it" said Jean  
"Well, that's the thing," Scott said. "They're not unique. Rare, yes, but not unique."

"Then whats the reason for calling me up here to talk about a kid with nothing special going on?" growled Wolverine.

"Tell me Jean, from what you witnessed, what powers did Edward seem to have?" asked the professor.

"Well, at first it seemed as though he had powers similar to Gambits. He touched a rock and it exploded just as it would have if Gambit had touched it. But then he teleported around like Nightcrawler. Both of whom had been knocked out... Actually it sounds pretty familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it" Jean said with a look on her face that said that she was thinking hard as to why it sounded so familiar, but it was Wolverine who would get the look of one who had just realized something important.

"Wait a sec," he said. Xavier smiled.

"I thought it would be you who would figure it out first, Logan."

"You're not saying that he-"

"Has powers like hers?"

"Like whos?" asked Jean.

"Rogue." said Beast. Jean then put on that face one puts when they realize something obvious.

"Of course. I can't believe I didn't see it. Does she know?"

"No, not yet. She's still unconscious from her encounter with Gambit and Pyro."

"Speaking of which, why did they attack in the first place?" Jean asked. "It seems that they wanted Edward. But why?"

"Maybe the kids holding back something."

"I doubt it. If anything he's just a confused teenager that unknowingly did something that upset or angered someone."

"Yeah, like Magneto." Scott said.

"Most likely," Xavier said. "The problem is Magneto has never been one to give up. He will surely send them again if he doesn't come personally. So, we will have to be on the lookout. Untill then, Edward came here to attend our school and I doubt anyone has given him an answer as to whether or not he's been accepted not to mention a proper tour or greeting. Perhaps we should concentrate on that for the time being. Would anyone like to volunteer?"

"You can count me out," said Logan. "If you think I'm gonna spend my time showing some kid around you're wrong."

"That's fine Logan. I have something else in mind for you anyway."

"I'll do it," Jean said.

"Ecellent, thank you Jean. He's waiting in the infirmary. I'll accompany you. I should formally accept him to our school."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I wonder why they left all of a sudden_,' thought Ed as he sat in the infirmary awaiting the return of the professor. '_Maybe they got all freaked out at the thought of me, of the thought of me living here. Maybe they don't want a freak who knocks people out simply by touching them_.' He looked down to his ripped and gloves. they were useless now, and so he took them off. He'd have to be extra carefull. '_Maybe, im too dangerous and even the world renown professor cant help me. Maybe I should just leave now, before they kick me out_.'

"Hey Edward."

"Oh hey," Edward replied too involved with his thoughts that he failed to notice the teenage girl staring at him. At least for a minute.

"Rogue! You're up!" He nearly shouted.

"Oh, please dont yell. Mah head still hurts." She said holding her head.

"Oh sorry. I just didn't notice you were awake and you kinda suprised me."

"That's all right. You ok? You seemed kinda, I dunno, upset a sec ago. Somethin' on your mind?"

"Sort of."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No offence but, not really"  
"None taken. So wat happened while I was outta it? I remember flying towards a tree and then blackness. I'm guessing I hit mah head, which would explain why I'm here. Did the others come and help you with Pyro and Gambit?"

"Something like that." Edward said and spent the next couple minutes explaining his little adventure to Rogue.

"Yeah, Logan's kinda protective of me. But I can't believe you landed on him and survived!"

"Yeah he looks like the kinda guy who would kill me in an instant."

"So, you can teleport like Kurt? Is that your power?" But this was a question Ed had been avoiding. What would she say if she knew a simple touch could knock her out? Had, in fact, knocked out one of her friends?

"Not really..."

"Oh, is there more?"  
"Sort of..."

"Well, don't leave me hangin' tell me about it" But should he tell her?

"Um, well, my powers, uh are..." '_Well,_' he thought '_She'll find out sooner or later. And the professors bound to show up soon and tell her._' sigh I can copy other mutants powers."

"...really?" Rogue asked slowly. Could this be? He had similar powers to hers. but how did they work? Surely they weren't as much of a curse to him as they were to her..."Um, h-how do they work?"

"Well, by touch. But it sucks 'cause... well you see I have no control over them. Like if I were to touch you right now," he held his bare hand near her stunned face. "I would copy your power and most likely knock you out. That's probably why I'm getting kicked out of here, who wants an unstable mutant who knocks you out when they accidently touch you?" Edward looked up to see a girl who was feeling so many emotions at the same time. '_Is this for real? He has powers just like mine. He knows what I'm going through. I cant believe it._'

"You're not pullin mah leg are you? You're serious? That's really you're power?"  
"I wish it wasn't, but yeah, its the truth."

"But...that's...sigh ok you're not gonna believe this. Hell I'm not sure if I believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Well, first let me tell you my power"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as Rogue told of her powers in the infirmary, Gambit was waking up.

"Ugh, Gambit's head don't feel so good."

"Well, that's only a side effect." said a familiar voice. Gambit looked up and saw a figure standing in the corner of the room and hidden by shadows.

"A side effect? Of what?"

"Of failing your mission!" yelled the figure as he left the mysteries of the shadow and stepped into the light. He was a tall older man with a full head of grey hair. He wore a red and purple outfit complete with a cape and a matching helmit in order to prevent Charles Xavier and cerebro from reading his mind. Not many could create such a helmit but then again he had helped build cerebro.

"Were you really so careless as to let yourself get knocked out?" said the figure known as Magneto. "If so, then clearly I've overestimated you."

"It was a simple mistake that Gambit won't make again. Gambit simply didn't realize that Rogue was conscious," replied Gambit as he stood up still holding his head and then said under his breath "Although I coulda sworn..."

"Well, seeing as you're one of the best I've got then I suppose I have no choice but to allow you to try again however, should you fail again I will have to make sure you understand that I do not tolerate failure, especially of the same mission twice!"

"Yes, of course, Gambit understands and promises that when you see gambit next, he will have the boy in his possession."

"Good, then we are on the same page. Along with Pyro, Sabretooth will be accompanying you the next time. However, Xavier should be home by now so that makes things more difficult if you attack right now, so you will have to postpone this for a while. Untill then I suggest that you figure out how to accomplish your mission without failing!" With a nod of the head Gambit turns to leave but pauses and then turns to face Magneto.

"What is it?" He asked

"Gambit just been wondering, why you so interested in the boy?"

"I have my reasons. All of which will be revealed in the end... now what are you waiting for? Go prepare yourself."

"Right" and with that Gambit left.

'_Too easy_,' Magneto thought and headed to his office/room. He made sure the door was closed. It was, so he turned around to face the mirror. There stood the man known as Magneto, who along with his acolytes often fought with homo sapiens and Xaviers X men. He had gone through so many horrors and refused to let his fellow mutants go through those same horrors. He was branded. He was strong. He was determined. He was not Magneto. At his feet there was a circle of light and it closed in and moved up his outline. But as the light moved up something happened. His boots turned into feet with what looked like black socks however the toes and heels were visible. The pants turned into skin and a black shorts/skirt combo(AN: i think its called a skort...weird). His red outfit became a small black shirt that showed off his abs. The size of his body changed as he became thinner. Then the light moved up to his head and the aging face that belonged to Magneto changed into a younger one that could be both male and female. Finally the hair turned from grey to black with a tinge of green and it was no longer short but long and in thick strands somewhat resembling a palm tree.

"Ha! Its just too easy!" he said but the voice that came out was not that of Magneto. It wasn't as deep but more raspy and throaty. It was also, like the face neither definitely male or female. Though he had definitely fooled the others into thinking he was, this person was not Magneto. But he was just as strong and determined. Determined to get his revenge, on the boy known as Edward Elric.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow, chapter four is done

it seems like only yesterday that i thought up this story. Okay actually it was more like years ago when they were actually still showing new episodes of x men evolution but who's keeping track?

Also ive noticed that there's no real romance as of yet. but dont give up cause now that rogue and ed kno that they have the same power, things will get a little more...well you'll see.

I noticed that magneto could be a little ooc. i was having trouble picturing him and his personality. but then i remebered oh yea thats not really magneto. so its ok. and if you havent figured out who 'magneto' really is i suggest that you watch full metal alchemist. and if you have watched full metal alchemist and still cant figure it out, well keep reading it'll be said. i just hope i described him well. i think i did. crap now im doubting myself.

Anyway i hope i get lots more hits and reviews. Please review. if you review im more motivated to finish the next chapter. I accept anonymous reviews. please cookies for you. please. all i want is a couple words. good. nice. update.

well laters

the forgotten alchemist

aka review whore


End file.
